When love gets tough: Lois' Story
by CreativeCourts
Summary: Lois is sick of Peters attitude and decides to move out leaving Peter with the kids and missing Lois, but when she finally gets freedom from her relationship with Peter, somebody just has to get in there.


_**Hey Guys! So, this is my first FanFic and I've been planning it out for a while. It's based on my favourite show Family Guy with a couple of character relationship re-arrangements but their small changes. Hope you like it and if there's a couple of things you dislike or could be improved on, let me know and I'll use it to improve on my next story. Thanks guys!**_  
_**Some lines may be from the TV show (e.g References,Puns ect**_.)

"Peter did you take out the trash like I asked you to?" Lois asked Peter as he sat on the sofa while watching T.V. "No but it's not as if I've asked you to do something and you've never returned the favour. Like that time I asked you to do the role-playing thing." Peter explained, thinking back to a time when he wanted Lois to dress football gear covering most of her body parts and have what he called 'sex' with her. "But Peter this was a simple task I reminded you to do several times today." Lois proclaimed. She was getting tired of Peter's bad memory and was realising that he was ageing. Lois was still a hot woman who had most men in Quahog desiring about her and all this was going to her head, she knew she was too good for Peter. "But Lois Im sorry! Tell you what I'll do it after the game Lois, will that make up for it?" Lois sighed. She knew he wasn't gonna do it but she nodded anyway. "Only if you do it, Peter."

"Peter Griffin!"Lois yelled from the kitchen. "Lois." He responded calmly. "The trash!" She screamed at him, furious. "Lois. Shut up. God you're voice annoys me sometimes" He said causing Lois to shred into tears. "Why can't you be nice to me for once in your life you fat bastard! I do everything for you and I get treated like crap! I cook, I clean and I'll tell you what, I can have any man I want, one that treats me like a woman should be treated!" Peter sat there astounded. "Lois, if that's how you feel I..." He was lost for words. Lois sighed. "I thought so." She said fiercely. "I'll send for my things." She left and slammed the door behind her. Brian walked in yelling about the noise of the door. "What the fuck was that? Everyone in this house knows I have sensitive hearing!". "Brian it was Lois, she's left. She said I wasn't good enough for her. Said something about treating her like crap or something." Brian gasped. He had to sit down for a moment to take in what he had heard. "And she just left? Out of the blue, just right there? Peter, she might not come back! Don't you realise this?" Brian exclaimed. "Don't worry Brian it'll be fine! She's done this before."

Three weeks had passed and Lois was still gone. She was staying with her parents and had already moved on from Peter. "Uh, yeah! Harder! Harder!" She screamed with pleasure, while Quagmire humped her. "Oh Lois, as soon as I heard about you and Peter I had to have you, I've loved you since the first time I'd seen you." Quagmire said, moaning inbetween some of his words. "Yeah, Yeah! Uh Quagmire it feels so good!" She said rubbing herself. "Lois!" A voice yelled, It was Peter. "I came up to apologise, but I see I was too late." He couldn't see Quagmires face as it was only the back of his head facing his way. "Well my good sir, treat her right. She deserves it." Peter held back tears. Quagmire bit his lip and got out of bed, he put his trousers on and buttoned his shirt. "It's best I go Lois, I knew he'd find out, I just knew it!" He said. "Quagmire he doesn't know it was you babe! He's gone now! Who said we have to stop?" She smiled, winking. Quagmire kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Lois." Quagmire said, he fantasised about Lois every night, every woman he'd slept with he could only think about Lois, but he didn't wanna risk his friendship with Peter, he'd been through to much with his best friend. But little did he know Peter saw his butt cheek, and he saw the tattoo from which he remembered from his affair with Loretta. Peter knew.


End file.
